Blessings
Blessings is a song by Chance the Rapper off of his album Coloring Book. Lyrics - Jamila Woods & Chance The Rapper: I'm gon' praise him, praise him till I'm gone I'm gon' praise him, praise him till I'm gone When the praises go up, the blessings come down When the praises go up, the blessings come down It seems like blessings keep falling in my lap It seems like blessings keep falling in my lap 1 - Chance The Rapper: I don't make songs for free I make 'em for freedom Don't believe in kings, believe in the kingdom Chisel me into stone, prayer whistle me into song air Dying laughing with Krillin saying something 'bout blonde hair Jesus black life ain't matter, I know I talked to his daddy Said you the man of the house now, look out for your family He has ordered my steps, gave me a sword with a crest And gave Donnie a trumpet in case I get shortness of breath - Jamila Woods & Chance The Rapper: I'm gon' praise him, praise him till I'm gone Don't be mad I'm gon' praise him, praise him till I'm gone When the praises go up Good God The blessings come down The blessings come down When the praises go up, the blessings come down When the praises go up, the blessings come down The blessings come down When the praises go up, the blessings come down It seems like blessings keep falling in my lap It seems like... When the praises go up, the blessings come down When the praises go up, the blessings come down Good God 2 - Chance The Rapper: They booked the nicest hotels on the 59th floor With the big wide windows, with the suicide doors Ain't no blood on my money, ain't no Twitter in heaven I know them drugs isn't close, ain't no visit in heaven I know the difference between blessings and worldly possessions Like my ex girl getting pregnant and her becoming my everything War with my wrongs, I'm writing four different songs I never forced you to forfeit it, I'm a force to be reconciled They want four minute songs You need a four hour praise dance performed every morn I'm feeling shortness of breath, so Nico grab you a horn Hit Jericho with a buzzer beater to end a quarter Watch brick and mortar fall like dripping water, ugh! - Byron Cage: There are obstacles in life Many many trials and tribulations that come up But you got to realize and know That even Jericho walls must fall Every wall must fall - Jamila Woods & Byron Cage: I'm gon' praise him, praise him till I'm gone I'm gon' praise him, praise him till I'm gone When the praises go up, the blessings come down (Are you ready for your blessings?) When the praises go up, the blessings come down (Are you ready for your blessings?) When the praises go up, the blessings come down (Are you ready for your blessings?) When the praises go up, the blessings come down (Are you ready for your miracle?) (Are you ready for your blessings?) (Are you ready for your blessings?) (Are you ready for your miracle?) - Chance The Rapper: Blessings keep falling in my lap